


Do you want me?

by Mabel_ted19



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_ted19/pseuds/Mabel_ted19
Summary: Jughead Jones is a student at Riverdale High, the main editor of the Blue & Gold, and has a good circle of friends: Archie, Veronica, Kevin, Josie, Reggie and Cheryl. His true love is food, and he’s utterly uninterested in intimacy, and a little frightened of it if he’s being honest. A lot of his problems can be traced back to his alcoholic dad, FP Jones, or out-of-town mom who refuses to answer his calls. The last thing he wants is to meet his soulmate, but maybe they are in Saturday detention together.Betty Cooper is was student of Southside High, the daughter of the Serpent Queen, and has a good circle of friends: Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and her sister. She desperately wants to escape her mother and father but cant seem to be able to, do you think that her soulmate could help her.At her first day at Riverdale high, she gets in a fight with some Northsiders and gets Saturday detention. What will happen there?Disclaimer: i have used parts of my story from Still you want me to create my own story.





	Do you want me?

There’s something about the Northside, about Riverdale High, that makes Betty feel small and sick. It makes Sweet Pea feel the same way, she can see it plain as day in his eyes and his shoulders. He’s angry, too, and jealous, and disgusted.  
Is it the houses? She wonders. They’re so big, so pretentious. It’s clear that no one in the Northside wants for space. Maybe it’s the people. A young mom on an early morning jog (and maybe it’s that? The fact that they have to get up an hour and a half earlier to get to Riverdale High) eyes them suspiciously, clutching the stroller tighter. Her prejudice is so obvious it makes Betty want to jump out of the car and fight her, yell in her face, ‘Where do you get off judging us?’  
Even if Fangs’ older sister’s car had four doors, Betty would never do it. But it’s nice to entertain the thought. Toni pokes her in the leg, and whispers, “Earth to Betts?”  
“Sorry,” she says, trying to smile. “Just distracted.”  
By the time they get to the school, all of the other cars parking in the back corner alongside theirs, Betty is more than ready to face the day. It’s just a new school. She won’t even have to make any new friends. What’s so scary about that?  
They step inside and it’s like she’s immediately doused with ice water.  
Riverdale High is a thousand times nicer than Southside High has ever been. There are no dead bugs on the floor, or living ones, and the windows are clean. The floor is shining. The smell of B.O. isn’t there. It’s not disgustingly hot. There’s the distant sound of a toilet flushing, which is a novelty in and of itself. She’s sure that if she went to girls’ bathroom, she’d actually find pads and tampons in the dispenser. Though maybe, she thinks derisively, they go for ten bucks a pop here.  
Betty and her friends are at the front of the pack. Sweet Pea is so tall that he’s usually pushed to the front, because apparently height equals leadership now. There’s a beautiful girl and a good-looking boy standing at a table. Behind them stand approximately ten million people, all dressed in Dolce and Gabbana or Gucci or whatever the fuck it is. She launches right into an obviously pre-prepared speech about how wonderful and amazing Riverdale High is, and how welcome they all should feel.  
“Okay, we need to stick together, there will probably be people wanting to get into fights with us,” Sweet pea says, and Betty stiffens even more. Does Sweet Pea really think they’re in danger? Should she think that too? “We gotta stick together and stay safe. Who knows what the snooty bitches at this school will do if they catch one of us alone.”  
“Probably exactly what any average Ghoulie would,” Polly says, flipping her hair over her shoulder again. Betty can’t help but look for the long-since faded bruises on Polly’s neck, and then forces herself to stop. No reason to hash that up.  
Sweet Pea nods, crossing his arms. “Yeah. I’m thinking that too, which is why I think we should pair up. Polly, you’re a senior, plus you don’t care. You should still try to find someone so you’re never alone, not for a while at least, but you’re probably good.”  
“You’re damn right I am. Is that all for me or can I go?” She peers at her schedule and the map of the school, both provided to them through the mail. That girl at the table must have extra copies or something. “My first class is way on the other side of the school. And it looks like we’re gonna run out of time.”  
“You’re good to go,” Sweet Pea says, and then they’re all saying goodbye to Polly, who waves sweetly. And flips her hair. Again.  
“What about us?” Toni asks. Betty recognizes her tone; she’s not tolerating any bullshit today.  
“You and I are juniors, while Betts and Fangs are sophomores.”  
“So?” Fangs questions.  
“So, dumbass, you little babies need a big kid to protect you.”  
“This was your idea!” Betty says, scoffing. Fangs gives her a fist bump in solidarity.  
“No, actually, it was your mom’s, but I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Oops.” He shrugs, smirking. “She wanted me with you, so Toni, you got Fangs. Walk each other to class.”  
Toni glares up at Sweet Pea. “Our classes are in opposite directions.”  
“Then get a move on,” Sweet Pea suggests, and then attempts to pull Betty along with him down the hall.  
Toni’s voice stops them, though, as does Betty digging her heels in. “Who gets walked to class first, o magnificent Mr. Pea? Me or him? Me, right? Because I’m smaller?”  
“You’re small, period, Toni. And anyway, it’s like I just said -- Alice Cooper says jump, I’m gonna ask how high. Check laws five and six.”  
Fangs says, “Man, whatever. You only wanna listen to her when she says things you like.”  
“Yeah, you’re all about not listening to your parents except when it comes to mine?” Betty asks, more than angry with him and her mom and the stupid, sexist ways of the Serpents. None of the laws say she can’t criticize the gang.

Polly caught somewhere between anger and embarrassment (she had walked into her new class and was immediately humiliated, apparently), catches up with them in the gym. The principal conveniently waited until Betty was about to step into her new homeroom to announce over the intercoms (which actually work!), “All former Southside High students, please report to the competition gym for the welcome assembly. It is mandatory.”  
As it turns out, Riverdale High has a smaller gym and a bigger one. It’s the bigger one where they find themselves sitting through an assembly, and though it makes sense that there’s more room in this one, Betty still feels sure that they picked it to house the assembly, so they can show off some more. Cause, see, big doesn’t cover it -- this gym is huge, and perfectly decorated, a big scoreboard on the wall, with banners hung everywhere. There are tons of sponsors for this school, and lots of athletes, and lots of awards. Obviously better than Southside High in every way.  
Betty, sitting between Fangs and the railing, feels more bored than she has ever been in her whole life. It takes a long time for all the Southside High kids to get rounded up and forced in, and then there’s a minor technical issue with their freakin’ MacBook not showing up on the projector, and through it all, her friends keep up a never-ending conversation about the rumour they heard. Polly asks what it is, for once out of the loop, and as far as Betty hears, it’s like this: Southside High’s basement had a meth lab, and Riverdale High’s basement has the dead body of the longest serving teacher there, Mrs. Geraldine Grundy. Apparently, she started teaching here the year it opened (1941 or 1942, they aren’t sure), and served until she died in about 2006. She died at her desk, or maybe in bed at home, but probably at her desk. Several students say they’ve seen her ghost haunting the halls. Her friends, she thinks, could talk about this one thing for hours.  
Once all the tech is finally working, the principal gives a long (very, very, very, very, very, very long) spiel about the history of the school. Next is the behaviour rules, and how far someone has to go to get detention and calls home. He says, “Fighting will not be tolerated,” like it’s going to scare them all straight.  
Schedules are spoken about, and the daily schedule too. They go over the map of the school. Try-outs for every sport imaginable are listed and forcibly implanted in their brains. As is the dress code, and while they don’t say anything about the leather jackets, they do say they can’t wear “gang paraphernalia” on campus. Suddenly, Betty is attached to her jacket. They’ll have to rip it from her cold, dead body before she willingly takes it off now.  
Other things are explained, videos watched, and then they move on to clubs.  
Without exaggerating, there are about ten million clubs to join. They go by gender first, so Betty finds herself listening to spiels about girls’ wrestling, girls’ softball, girls’ basketball, girls’ volleyball, and cheerleading, and five separate book clubs that only read certain types of books. One is for “female feminists.” Betty glances over, and thank god, Sweet Pea and Fangs both look disgusted. Another club is for home economics.  
Boys’ clubs are much of the same, though Betty can’t say much because she pays no attention to them. However, she does know that Sweet Pea and Fangs talk in undertones about joining this or that sport.  
The unisex clubs are much more interesting: swimming, Future Business Leaders of America, tennis, making and recording music, the school newspaper, Gay-Straight Alliance, something called “Fun with Chemistry”, and more.

Cheryl and Josie are absent, and obviously Reggie is here. Reggie’s ego is comparable only to Cheryl’s. They hate each other for the most part, so luckily Jughead doesn’t have to deal with them together. Sometimes, they team up -- both being captains and “that means something, you dolt” -- but not often. Archie is standing there looking at him like he wants someone else to notice that Jughead has skipped breakfast. Thankfully, none of them seem to care.  
It’s just another day. Everything is normal. FP can’t ruin Jughead’s day. He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s out of candy.

Just as he’s about to ask her, the door to the lounge opens. In walks, of all people, Sweet Pea. Hot on his heels are Betty and two others -- one girl and one boy. Jughead doesn’t pay them any attention, instead tracking Betty as she glances around at him and his friends. Maybe he imagines it, but he really, seriously thinks she lights up when she sees him.  
Then Reggie has to say, oozing masculinity and smugness, “What are you doing in here? This is Bulldog territory.”  
“The whole school is Bulldog territory,” the built guy says, rolling his eyes. “Chill out bro. We’re here to get stuff from the vending machine.”  
There’s four of them and surely, they’re all going to get something, but before anyone could stop him Reggie stood close to the tallest of the group. He tapped him on the back and as sweet pea turned around, he crunched his fist and punched sweet pea in the face. Before anyone realised Sweet pea had made a hit at Reggie and the two got into a fight. The serpents joined in to help their friend. As did all the Northsiders until Principal Wetherbee came in to actually breakup the fight. His face filled with anger, he wasn’t smiling and his wrinkles on his forehead were bigger than ever. 

“Everyone, my office, NOW!” His voice was louder than anyone had ever heard it be before. Almost the whole school heard what was going down now. They all walked through the lounge through to his office all looking really angry.  
“SIT,” He was still shouting, they didn’t think he would ever stop. “All of you tell me how this started.” Betty thought she should go first, it was her job because no one else would, “We were minding our business when that asshole.” She pointed at Reggie and continued, “punched Sweet Pea until everyone—” She was cut off. “Shut up, all of you are in Saturday detention for 2 weeks, now Cooper take that Jacket off.” His face scrunched up. Betty wasn’t having it, this was a part of her family and she wasn’t going to take it off just because he wanted her to. “No,” Toni was really scared for Betty, “What are you doing Betty?” He whispered. Everyone just stood there looking at Wetherbee getting angrier than he was before, no one knew that was even possible. “If you don’t take that jacket off then you are suspended until Friday.” Betty stood there and looked him dead in the eye and said, “I guess I’m suspended then.” She walked out without looking back at the serpents.

“Everyone get out now.” Everyone left talking about Betty for the rest of the day. Reggie’s face turns red. Grumbling, he steps aside. 

For the rest of the day all anyone could talk about was show Betty was suspended on her first day.


End file.
